a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape reel and, more specifically, to a tape reel for use with a video cassette.
b. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional tape reel for use with a video cassette consists, as shown in FIG. 1, a lower reel member 1 having a hub 2 and an upper reel member 3 which are assembled with each other by fitting plural number of protrusions 2a formed on the hub 2 of the lower reel member 1 into holes formed in the number corresponding to that of said protrusions 2a in the upper reel member 3, and then fixed to each other by fixing the protrusions 2a by a means such as ultrasonic welding.
Such a conventional example had a defect that it requires a large number of manufacturing stages since welding of the upper and lower reel members is necessary after they have been assembled. Further, it had an additional defect that the reel members may be deformed at the welding stage, thereby making it impossible to manufacture tape reels with high precision.